


One Big Ball of Fluff

by being_whovian



Series: The Vareshan Varetop [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff (literally), Humour, It has a name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“-No! No, no no no we aren't keeping it... I still don't know what it is and what it wants from us. These things don't just... follow you, you know?” “How do you know it doesn't just follow you if you don't even know what it is Doctor?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Big Ball of Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes: This is for the prompt: Refusal from fan_flashworks! This is a sequel to Furry Problem :)   
> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who! Belongs to the BBC! I still own the now not so unidentified object ;)

_“Doctor is this really necessary?”_

Clara said quietly from the metal plated steps leading up to the second platform of the TARDIS. She frowned as the Doctor kept scanning the poor thing with his sonic screwdriver, paying no attention to the scared squeaks and blinking big pink eyes under the mop of orangey-green. Despite not knowing what the blob of fluff was, her heart went out to it as that annoying green flashing light kept flashing in its little... um _face_? She wasn't actually sure if it had a face or if it were just one big... _ball_?

She rested her chin on her palm and watched as the Doctor thrust his face into its personal space which all be it was rather small but still... that is always unnerving what with the eyebrows and... she shook her head, biting her lip as he tilted his head every now and then blinking in unison with the fluffy ball.

_“Of course this is completely necessary... we don't know what it is Clara,”_ he started, casting a quick glance at her, his lips twitching into something of a wary smile, before he focused his gaze on those wide pink eyes. The smile that she'd been fighting seemed to break through and she never tried to stop it as his voice floated around the TARDIS carrying on his sentence. _“what if it's secretly sending messages to its little friends, getting ready to take over the TARDIS or something.”_

Clara snorted in the most unladylike fashion, her eyebrows raising at the accusation made by the high and mighty Time Lord.

_“Oh you're kidding me right? Look at it, it could hardly hurt a fly! It just looks like a... a ball!”_

The Doctor stood up straight, moving around the console quickly, flicking all sorts of switches and setting the TARDIS to scan the fluffy thing also whilst he muttered quietly,

_“Yes... Clara, really think outside the box...”_

_“Oh really Doctor, that is probably the easiest thing anyone could possibly do sitting in here... anyway, has her scan brought anything up that you charged passed?”_

He stopped in his staring at the results to look at her with a rather dejected look. _ **He did not charge...**_ he huffed quietly, braking the eye contact, pulling the screen round so he could stand by the thing.

_“I don't... charge passed things, I just don't have much patience.”_ he said, clearing his throat and reading the scan readings. Clara couldn't help but smile a little wider as she stood up, her arms swinging as she stepped down and leaned before the thing, the Doctor to her left with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

_“Can we keep it?”_ she started, raising her index finger, cautiously stroking the fur on what she assumed was its back making it squeak happily she assumed as it wobbled about, nose wiggling and eyes bugging out, its wild fringe flying around in the process. She giggled quietly, her other hand covering her mouth, as the Doctor began to ramble again.

_“Absolutely not! No! No, no no no we aren't keeping it... I still don't know what it is and what it wants from us. These things don't just... follow you, you know?”_

She stopped stroking the little cute fluffy ball and raised an eyebrow at the Time Lord. Then she proceeded to stand up straight, resting her hands on her hips with a rather sceptical look on her face.

_“How do you know it doesn't just follow you if you don't even know what it is Doctor?”_

_“Uh... well-”_

_“Her scan's have told you what it is haven't they? And you're just embarrassed because you didn't know before hand what it was...”_

The Doctor glared at her, frowning slightly as the ball wiggled almost like a dog would. It turned out it was a _Vareshan Varetop..._ basically just a fluffy bouncy, wiggly ball with a nose, mouth, big eyes and a small tail like one of those hamsters you get on Earth. They were completely harmless. He'd seen them before, a sacred creature to the Vareshan People. Herbivore and ate mostly fruit and leaves. He should have known. He blushed a little bit. Maybe he was a _little_ bit embarrassed that he hadn't figured it out... Clara smirked and edged closer to him, her eyes growing slightly wider, the little _Vareshan Varetop_ doing the same, wiggling off of its dish and edging closer to the very uncomfortable Doctor.

_“Can we keep it please?”_

_“No... I said no! We aren't keeping that-”_

It squealed happily, poking and nuzzling at his outstretched hand. He flinched as a tongue licked his palm. He retracted his hand quickly, looking at the _Varetop_ squealed again, bobbing and bouncing, its little hamster tail wiggling under its fluffy fur. Clara went back to stroking it, cooing all the will whilst the Doctor grimaced, still staring at his hand in utter disgust.

_“Oh come on, you can't just dump it now? It's adorable! You secretly like it, I could see it behind the utter disgust in your eyes.”_

_“Oh shut up... I don't like it, it's disgusting and fluffy and I want it off of my console.”_ he huffed and stomped passed her as she petted and played with the little creature. He need to wash his hand before it got contaminated or something. Clara grinned, scooping the _Varetop_ into her arms as she called,

_“So that means I can keep it right?”_

_“No!”_ came the echoed reply as the Doctor disappeared deeper into the TARDIS. She shrugged, nuzzling into the soft orangey-green smiling as it squeaked and squealed, nuzzling into her arms and her woollen jumper. She whispered quietly,

_“He'll grow to like you. He's just a grumpy old man.”_

She made her way to the armchair, to settle with her new little pet and wait for the _grumpy old man_ to return. Oh she was never going to let this little thing go, not without a lot of shouting and certainly not without a fight.

_**~fin~** _


End file.
